


Quarantined in a Crowded Mansion

by Warrior_Kitty



Series: Holiday fics and AUs [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack, I don't think I'm gonna go on and tag them all, Literally all of the characters involved in Smash Bros, So here we are, it sounds too chaotic to pass up, quarantine au, the idea for this came to me suddenly and honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior_Kitty/pseuds/Warrior_Kitty
Summary: Because what better thing to do during a global pandemic than write about your favorite video game characters suffering your same fate?When a strong flu has started to make its rounds through the land of Smash, Master Hand contacts Crazy Hand to inform Pikachu to establish a temporary lockdown while he and Mario try to create a vaccine. Crazy instead proceeds to lock every building on Smash Manor regardless of who is where, and won’t let anyone out until Master Hand and Mario return. Let’s see how long it takes until the Smashers begin to snap....
Series: Holiday fics and AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725001
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Quarantined in a Crowded Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, WK here! The idea for this little crack-ish fic came to me some time ago and I'm honestly kinda surprised I haven't come up with an idea like this sooner, considering how everything's been the past few months...
> 
> Since a lot of my current major projects still need a lot of planning to go through before I can actually get to writing them, I've decided to go on a head and run with this idea while it's still fresh, since I'm itching to write something. I will be naming this fic the Quarantine AU; just a little thing to do for fun!

Things could have been looking much better in the vast world of Smash. 

Sickness wasn’t actually a very common occurrence throughout not only the primary Smash world, but all of its grand myriad of worlds and universes as a whole. At least, not on a widespread scale. 

Of course there would always be the usual common cold or seasonal flus, and even the occasional sore throat. It’s not so much that viruses and pathogens were not common, but more as they’re just not a main focus point to worry about among the Smash worlds compared to the grander scheme of things that usually ravage the homes of the various heroes. 

However, when a sickness spreads fast and reaches a much grander scale than normal, it definitely should call for some concern…

Not too far from the well-known Smashville where the tournaments are held and the Smashers reside, a much smaller town populated by Miis sits as one of the small outliers that surround the famous city. This little town, unfortunately, is one of the ones that had been hit hard by a recent flu that had been making its rounds throughout the lands. When the numbers in the town started to rise at an alarming rate, Master Hand and Mario had decided to make their way there to oversee the situation and tend to ones who were sick. 

“This…….is a lot more serious than I was anticipating….” Mario mumbled with concern. 

The plumber was dressed in his doctor uniform and was sitting with the hand in an office in the town’s local medical building. After seeing how much of the Mii residents had fallen sick to the flu, and how quickly others were catching it, it opened an entire new can of worms that he admittedly wasn’t prepared for.

“I didn’t think it would hit this hard,” Mario continued, sitting back in a chair stationed by a desk. “And given all of the reports from the other smaller towns, it’s moving quickly too…” 

Master Hand floated idly in a single spot across the office. He was facing away from the plumber and remained silent, most likely lost in his own buzzing thoughts as he pondered the weight of the situation at hand. The passing seconds felt like ages until his rumbling, but wise voice spoke up. 

“Do you think you’re able to create a vaccine, Mario?” The hand asked, turning toward his companion. 

“Oh yeah, of course!” Mario replied confidently, only then to avert his eyes with a nervous rub at the back of his head. “Granted, it will take some time to study the flu in order to create a proper vaccine. Plus with also having to tend to the sick citizens, it will take a lot of time. There’s no telling on how long, exactly…” 

“I see,” Master Hand said thoughtfully. “I anticipated as such, but it is important that we get started immediately. Do what you must in order to get started on your research for the vaccine. Until then, we’ll issue a temporary quarantine for the affected towns.” 

Mario nodded his head in understanding, but his nervous expression still hadn’t changed. Before Master Hand could exit the office to get started on everything was when the plumber spoke up for one more concern. 

“Speaking of temporary quarantine, it would probably be best that we could extend it to Smashville; have everyone stay in doors until we can get this situation under control.” 

Master Hand paused right at the office’s door, letting the words register before he turned back around to face his companion.  
“Shutdown Smashville? That…….would be a grand task. Smashville is such a major city, with a lot of shops and businesses, as well as a lot of residents. To try to have them stay in a quarantine, there’s no guarantee that a lot of the town will follow through. Not only that, but we’re also still in the process of creating invites for more potential newcomers for the tournament…”

“I understand that, believe me I do, but judging how fast it’s reached other towns, it won’t be long until it gets to Smashville,” Mario pointed out. “And since Smashville is a much bigger city…” 

“The flu’s impact could be grand…” Master Hand finished, now letting the plumber’s - well...doctor’s - suggestion sink in. 

If the flu did end up reaching Smashville, many of the residents are vulnerable to catching it, and with the large population, the amount of those who could get sick would be dangerously high. Not only that, but it also left the Smashers themselves at risk of getting sick. To add on to the possible worse case scenarios, who knows what kind of threat could potentially take advantage of the situation if most of the heroes were out of commission. 

With a deep sigh, Master Hand turned to reface Mario. “Your concern is very strong, as well as correct. We’ll contact the Mansion and have Pikachu issue a temporary lockdown for Smashville.” 

“Better hop to it as soon as possible, then.” Mario responded with a bit of relief. 

Wasting no time, the plumber-doctor pulled out his phone and navigated through it until he found the contact for the Mansion’s main line and selected it. Putting it on speaker, the two waited patiently as the receiver rang until it eventually made a click, indicating that someone had picked it up. 

“YOU’VE REACHED THE SMASH RESIDENCE, WHATCHA WANT???” 

The booming sound of Crazy Hand’s sudden, erratic voice caused both the hand and plumber-doctor to jump in surprise. 

“Crazy, it’s Master Hand,” Said hand was quick to collect himself and get right to business. “Do you know Pikachu’s whereabouts? I’m going to need you to get him for me; it’s quite urgent.” 

“Yeah, he’s helpin’ out Jigglypuff and Red cleanin’ the Pokeball stables,” Crazy answered. “But where’s the fire, bro? Why soundin’ so serious?” 

Master Hand had to stifle a sigh at his brother’s nosiness. “Like I said, it’s urgent. The flu that Mario and I are investigating is spreading much faster than we realize. I need Pikachu to issue a temporary lockdown for Smashville until Mario is able to create a vaccine. Can you relay this message to him as quickly as possible?” 

A moment of silence passed on the other end before Crazy’s response filtered through. 

“Lockdown, huh? Meanin’ like everyone hasta stay inside?” 

“Correct, yes. All public areas are to be closed in order to prevent the flu from spreading.” 

“.....Yikesarooni, that does sound pretty serious…….Welp, not to worry, bro! I’ll get the word around and have things rolling lickity-split!” 

A wave of relief washed over Master Hand. “Thank you, Crazy. Be sure everything is secure over there until we return.” 

“No prob! See ya when you get back!” 

With that, the line clicked off and the call had come to an end. 

“Do you think things will hold over well in Smashville?” Mario asked, setting the phone down on the desk. 

“We can only hope that it does,” Master Hand replied. “After all, I trust Crazy to relay the message. He knows when to take certain situations seriously and take initiative.” 

**************  
**************

Elated chuckles emitted from the infamous, twitchy hand as he exited his brother’s office and made his way down the large hall that weaved through the Manor’s main building. 

Master Hand is wanting to shut down the entirety of Smashville? 

Not wanting anyone to go anywhere? 

Well, slap him across his nonexistent face and call him a hand puppet, this had to be the best news Crazy has heard in days! 

Not because of the flu that’s going around, mind you. That is terrible. But the prospect of shutting down the city? Keeping everyone in one place and not allowing them to go anywhere, for who knows how long? Especially in a place like the Smash Manor, that homes more than fifty heroes of various different worlds together. This whole thing got the cogs in his hypothetical brain turning....

Yeah, he _could_ do what Master Hand told him to and let Pikachu know about the task and issue the lockdown properly. 

…

…

But he didn’t want to. 

Locking everyone in the Manor together, regardless of where they happen to be at the current moment, and not letting them out so they have no choice but to deal with each other and what’s around them for days, weeks, months even??

Imagine all of the madness that could spawn from this! Imagine all of the chaos! Plus, by taking the matters into his own hands going along with this totally brilliant idea of his, Crazy isn’t really completely disregarding Master Hand’s request. He’s still having Smashville go into lockdown and preventing everyone from going out into public, thus not really endangering anyone to the flu going around. 

Crazy could barely contain his excited laughs at this point as he entered the main control room in the Mansion’s garage, aiming straight for the controls and power box. 

This is gonna be fun!

This is gonna be entertaining! 

This is gonna be - and pardon his French - _one hell of a shitshow!_

**************  
**************

“The left, the left, a little to the left…” Fox mumbled in concentration. 

Everything seemed to be going fairly normally within the Smash Manor. All of the housing buildings were bustling with its usual energy as the Smashers were going out and about with their daily business, whether it be relaxing in the main mansion’s common room, doing some battle training in the gym, or just relaxing in their respective rooms. Despite the Manor’s familiar reputation for being an epicenter for chaos, it was looking as if it was going to be one of the rare days where nothing extremely eventful happens and everyone can just go about their day like normal. 

Oh little did they know how drastically that was going to change. 

Fox held the entrance door to the Melee building open with his foot as he and Falco held a large, flat box from both ends and worked to maneuver it through the doorway. 

“Still can’t believe how much of a steal this flatscreen was!” The avian pilot commented with a triumphant smirk. “Definitely gonna put this to good use.” 

“Let’s just hope that the quality is as good as they said it is,” Fox replied as they finally stepped fully into the building and proceeded to venture down the hall. 

Before the entrance door could close behind them, the familiar forms of Pichu, Yoshi, Kirby, and Piranha Plant slipped through. The small group ventured down the corridor, passing the various doors labeled with the names of the Melee veteran Smashers and their roommates’, only stopping in front of the one with one name in particular. 

Pichu’s eyes looked up at the door that stood tall in front of her, the name ‘Young Link’ instantly caught her attention and she rubbed her paws together gleefully. 

“Alright! So here’s the situation,” She announced, facing her three friends. “Our good ol’ fairy boy, Young Link was one of the ones that went with Link, Zelda, and Daisy on their camping-hike trip, or whatever. So here’s what we’re gonna do,” 

She leaned in close with a mischievous gleam to her eyes. “Recently he got a new game for his gamecube, but he’s being possessive and won’t let me or anyone else play it. Since he’s gonna be gone until tomorrow morning, we’re gonna sneak in, pull an all-nighter, and complete that game until he gets back!” 

Kirby and Piranha Plant gave joyus ‘poyos’ and growls of excitement at the pokemon’s proposition, but Yoshi only gave her an uncertain frown. 

“I don’t know about this Pichu…” The dino mumbled. “I get that you really want to play the game and Young Link’s being kinda unfair, but to do this behind his back feels kinda dirty. It just doesn’t sit right with me.” 

“When does anything I do sit right with you?” Pichu retorted with a deadpanned, but good-natured look. 

“Kind of a requirement with you in our friend group…” Yoshi replied with an equally good-natured deadpan. 

Pichu waved her paw in a dismissive manner. “Details, details! Besides, Young kinda brought it on himself for refusing to share a game that allows multiple save files. So with that being said…” 

She eyed the keycard lock that, just like on every other door in the housing buildings, kept the room shut and locked, separating her from her gaming goal. Pichu took out two electrical wires that she had on her for this little plan and shoved one end of both right into the slot where the keycard is supposed to go. Putting the other two ends up to the pink patches on her cheeks, the little pokemon emitted an overwhelming wave of electricity that traveled up through the wires and right into the lock. 

The surge in electricity started overwhelming the lock as very sparks flew right out of it until a sudden popping sound came out of it followed by a small stream of smoke. 

Pichu wasted no time to pull the wires out of the lock and launched herself up in a jump, latching onto the door handle. With her small but effective weight pulling down on the handle, the door creaked open to which then the small pokemon let go, landed back on the floor and kicked the door wide open, granting the four full access to the room in front of them. 

“Onwards to glory, my brethren!” She announced dramatically. 

“Poyo poy!” Kirby said excitedly as he immediately ran inside with Piranha Plant trailing behind him with his tongue hanging out over his teeth. 

“Good job on keeping your plan discrete.” Yoshi said sarcastically as he eyed the smoking lock on the door. 

“Ah, we’ll worry about that later,” Pichu waved off as she headed inside with her eyes trained on Young Link’s gamecube. “For now, we game ‘till our hearts’ content!” 

While all of that was going on inside of the Melee building, the outside was where actions of another group of Smashers were taking place. Lurking around the small bushes that surrounded the housing building was none other than Squirtle. The turtle pokemon kept himself low to the ground and crawled carefully through the grass, keeping his eyes trained on the leaves of the bushes, looking for one small difference that stood out, helping him find what he’s searching for. Or rather, who. 

Almost instantly he caught sight of one leaf hidden in the bushes that appeared to be much larger than the rest, and only because it was no regular leaf. 

“Ha! Gotcha!” Squirtle exclaimed mirthfully, reaching out and tugging on the leaf which resulted in a startled “Vy!” to sound from within the bushes. “Tag, you’re it!” 

Squirtle was quick to turn tail and flee from the building as Snivy’s face peeked out of her hiding spot in the bushes. She leered competitively after the small turtle as she emerged from the bushes and took off after him. As two starters ran further into the Manor’s courtyard, it revealed all of the rest of the Pokeball Pokemon scattered everywhere in different areas of the courtyard doing their own different things, whether it be running around and playing with each other, or just simply sitting in the grass and shade, just enjoying the outside air. 

While it is quite normal for the Pokeball Pokemon to be out in the courtyard, this instance in particular was for a specific reason. 

A little toward the center of the courtyard stood a building that was only a little bit smaller than the other housing buildings, known as the Pokeball stable where all of the Pokemon resided. It was currently occupied by Red, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ivysaur, and Charizard as the five Smashers worked together to clean it out. 

Charizard let out an annoyed growl as he tied together a trash bag that he had filled to the brim with various junk that he was able to find and chucked it away toward the back corner of the small room he currently stood in. 

“I don’t get why these Pokemon can’t be bothered to pick up after themselves…” He grumbled loudly. “We’re actual Smashers for cryin’ out loud! If we’re technically higher up than them, why do we have to be the ones to work our tails’ off keeping their place in shape?!” 

“You said it yourself, we’re actual Smash fighters,” Pikachu said in exasperation from the room next to the fire pokemon, placing crumpled poffin wrappers in a bag. “Since we participate in and host the tourneys where as the Pokeball Pokemon are merely just assists, it’s just common courtesy for us to handle accommodations, which does include cleaning.” 

He then picked up what looked to be a half-eaten malasada, eyeing it with slight disgust. “Though, it would be nice if they tried to be a little neater.”

“I swear to ya, they do it on purpose.” Charizard continued as he moved over to the next room and proceeded to fill another trash bag. “I wouldn’t put it past that Zoroark to purposefully dump the trash cans out everywhere just so we have to clean it up, the twisted little freak…” 

“I get where you’re coming from, Char,” Ivysaur butted in, poking her head through the entrance of the room with a judging gleam in her eyes. “But if we’re being honest, you’re not really one to talk since you have a habit of leaving empty hot sauce bottles all over our room after chugging them in one go.” 

“Okay, but tell me where I asked for your opinion?” 

“Considering it’s either Red or me that has to pick them up, I’m just saying. I don’t get it anyway, like who straight up drinks plain hot sauce??” 

Before Charizard could bite back with a reply, Red had stepped in the space between them to break it up. 

“Okay guys, let’s not get into this discussion,” He told them sternly before getting back to business. “Regardless of who or why has to do the cleaning around here, point is, someone’s gotta get it done. So getting back to the job at hand, someone’s gotta be the one to clean out Snorlax’s room, and I’d really rather it not be me, so do any of you want to volunteer?” 

“Not it.” Charizard and Ivysaur instantly answered in unison and went back to performing their cleaning tasks. 

Both Pikachu and Jigglypuff looked toward the infamous room at the end of the stable’s small corridor that looked to be filled to the brim with junk, trash, leftovers, half-eaten rotten food, and Arceus knows what else. Their eyes quickly flicked to each other to share a brief glance before the former let out a tired sigh. 

“We’re going to need more bags for this,” He said and started to make his way to the Stables’ entrance door. 

However, when he reached it and tried to push it open, the door did not budge at all. Blinking, Pikachu tried adding more of his weight to the point of leaning fully against it, but the door still refused to open. 

“Um…” The electric pokemon said as he took two uncertain steps back, perplexed. “Did any of you guys happen to....lock the door?” 

Red, Jigglypuff, Charizard, and Ivysaur shared confused glances between each other. 

“I...don’t think so?” Jigglypuff replied hesitantly. 

Red made his way toward the door and grabbed a hold of the handle, twisting it every which way and tried to push it open himself, but just like with Pikachu it remained shut, showing no signs of opening any time soon. 

“What the-” Was all the pokemon trainer could utter before the intercom in the Stables beeped on, indicating that an announcement was about to come through. 

“GRRRRRREETINGS SMASHING LADIES AND GENTS!!” 

Crazy Hand’s voice shouted from the speakers, catching not only the five in the stables, but all of the other Smashers in the other buildings, as well as Squirtle and the Pokemon off guard as it rang all throughout the Manor’s property, catching everyone’s attention. From the Smashers who were relaxing in their respective rooms, to the ones who were occupying the common room and the gym in the mansion, everyone paused what they were doing in that moment to listen in on the sudden announcement.

“Something great is bouta happen here, let me tell y’all!” The hand’s voice continued. “As ya know, there’s been that nasty flu goin’ around in some of the other towns around Smashville, and if ya didn’t, well now ya do! Because of that, Big Bro told me to put Smashville on lockdown until Mario can make a vaccine, and who knows when that’ll be, right?! Heyah ha ha ha! 

“So ya know what that means?! None of y’all can go anywhere now! Master Hand wanted no one to go anywhere and to stay in Manor at all costs, so I took it upon myself to lock all of the entrance doors and windows of all of the buildings on the property, and I mean all of ‘em! Mansion, Assist Hotel, housing buildings, library, and stables, all locked up tight! So I hope everyone is somewhere comfortable, ‘cause you’re gonna be there a while!” 

It was almost as if a giant weight fell upon everyone in the Manor as Crazy’s words started to sink into their minds, resulting in various reactions ranging from confusion to disbelief and panic. 

“Wait, what?!” Fox questioned loudly. Him and Falco were in the middle of installing the now unboxed flatscreen tv in the latter’s room, but the vulpine pilot immediately let go of his end of the tv and bolted out the door, causing Falco to nearly stumble with the sudden loss of extra support. 

“Aye!! Man, careful!” He shouted after his teammate as he gently set down the flatscreen. His shout might as well have fallen on deaf ears though, since Fox was now all the way down the Melee building’s corridor and aiming on the entrance door. Once he reached it, he clung onto the handle and desperately twisted it and pushed against the door, doing anything in his power to prove that what the Hand had just announced to everyone was just some sick lie. 

But alas, the pilot’s attempts were in vain, for the door remained cemented shut and not showing any signs of opening at all. 

Fox’s increasingly desperate attempts to get the entrance open had caught the attention of all of the Smashers that were currently present in the Melee building. Bowser had stepped out of his room with all of the Koopalings poking their heads out curiously from the room behind him, Pichu, Yoshi, Kirby, and Piranha Plant had stopped their gaming session and were too standing in the doorway of Young Link’s room and Falco finally stepping out into the corridor after seeing his teammate make a mad dash to the entrance. Along with them, Marth, Eleven, Roy, Ritcher, the Mii Swordfighter and Gunner, Mr. Game & Watch, Ganondorf, Palutena, and Corrin had all emerged from their respective rooms, all of them too in some sort of state of disbelief after hearing Crazy’s words. 

Speaking of which, to put the final nail in the coffin of this outrageous scenario, the erratic Hand made one final statement. 

“Better hope y’all have access to extra toilet paper, ‘cause Tabuu knows you’re gonna need it! Good luck, and see y’all when the vaccine is done!” 

And with that, the intercom clicked off, leaving the entirety of the Smash Manor in a chilling silence. 

Back in the Melee building, the current Smashers there either continued to watch Fox hopelessly try to get the door open or just stood in shock and quietly discussed with each other what literally just happened within the past ten minutes. Among those Smashers were Yoshi, whose dilated eyes merely stared into space as he let the gravity of the situation fully sink in his mind. 

“This....This is another one of Crazy’s jokes.” The dino mumbled quietly, as if he were trying to convince himself that that was the real case. “This has to be a joke…” 

“Alright, we aren’t gettin’ anywhere this. Everyone back up!” Bowser’s booming voice cut into the tense atmosphere as the koopa king lumbered a good distance down the center of the corridor. “I’m busting down the door!” 

Everyone heeded his words and moved closer to the walls of the building along with Fox finally stepping away from the entrance, making a clear path down the corridor. With his eyes narrowed in concentration, Bowser took a running start and withdrew into his shell, shooting through the corridor and a great speed, closing in on the door. However, whatever shred of hope the koopa possessed in creating a hole to freedom was instantly denied when not even a scratch was left as his shell made contact with the door. The entire building practically shook as the force instead sent him shooting down the opposite direction, causing panic to strike everyone else. 

“Get back!” Marth commanded as everyone once again steered clear of the speeding spiked koopa shell as it made its way to the other end of the building. 

The resulting crash that rattled the building once more made everyone wince and peer down the corridor to see Bowser’s collapsed form simply laying on the floor. The atmosphere fell into another tense silence only to be broken by Ganondorf sarcastically slow clapping with a judgemental sneer directed at the downed koopa king. 

“No. No, I don’t think this is a joke, Yoshi…” Pichu mumbled quietly to her stunned friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, oh boy...


End file.
